


Honesty

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Love Confessions, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: 2B isn't the only one keeping things to herself.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this is a bit of a departure from my usual content... I actually had a lot of fun writing this, though.  
> I had been burnt out on 2B9S for a while, but I found a way to make it exciting to write about again.
> 
> Anyway, for those worrying - she barely touches them. Don't worry. I'm not that kinda girl. I wouldn't do you like that, 2B9S lovers. You can trust me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy something that's flat out designed for lewd, for once. It won't happen again any time soon! Probably. ( ` ∇ ´ )
> 
> Comments keep me going, so please leave me one!

9S was more than a little nervous, as he made his way to the commander's personal quarters. He had never been summoned there before – everything was always taken care of in the Command room. Which made him wonder – what was the problem? Was there even a problem? Was it just something so confidential that it couldn't be said in front of anyone else?

He bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet outside her door, feeling very unsure. The 'request access' panel was right there. All he had to do was –

The door suddenly opened without warning, and in front of him stood the commander herself, towering above him by almost two heads.

“Ah, you're here. You were taking so long, I was about to come and collect you myself.”

“C-commander,” 9S stammered, saluting her.

“No need to be so formal, 9S,” she said, turning on her heel, and beckoning him inside. “Come in.”

He stepped inside, immediately noting that her room was unlike all of the others on the base. Admittedly, he had only been inside his own, 21O's and 2B's, but he assumed they'd all be much the same. There was a comfortable-looking sofa, an operator's control panel – but other than a large desk at the opposite end of the room, there wasn't much else in the way of furnishings. The commander strode over to the desk, seemingly searching for something in the myriad of drawers within it.

“9S?” he heard a familiar voice say from somewhere to the right of him. He pivoted on the spot, and his eyes found 2B.

“2B? What are you doing here?”

“I was told I was needed here,” she stated. “Shall I assume the same is true for you?”

“Yeah, but I don't know what the deal is...”

“Oh, there's a reason I've called the two of you here, don't worry,” came the commander's stern tone from beside them, making them both turn to face her. She was clutching a large wad of papers, that looked like access logs in physical form. That was a rarity in itself, and a source of confusion for them – where was the need for physical media, in a world where everything could be displayed on a virtual screen in front of them?

“What's up, then? Needed something from the most competent team in YoRH- _ow,_ ” he started, before he felt 2B's fist connect with his upper arm.

“Actually 9S, as it happens, there is something that we need to discuss,” replied the commander, ignoring his attempt at joking.

“Commander?”

“Are you aware of what happens to units who violate top-level YoRHa rules?” her voice was entirely devoid of emotion – so much so, that it made 2B sound like an excitable machine child.

“Well, yeah, their memory area is reset entirely... why are you asking me? Did someone do something?”

“Yes,” said the commander, “ _someone_ did something.”

“Whoa, you mean me? What? What did I do?”

“Do you know what these are?” she asked, flicking through the papers in her hands.

“They look like access logs,” 9S said, tilting his head sideways to look at the text. “But they're not from any server or anything... I've never seen anything like these before...”

“You wouldn't have, no,” stated the commander. “Only I see these.”

“Uh... can I ask what they have to do with me?”

“Oh, I'm about to explain it to the both of you, don't worry.”

2B's mouth was slightly agape. She knew that whatever 9S had done, it definitely didn't bode well for him.

“These are _personal_ access logs, 9S. A copy of these is sent to me every time routine maintenance is performed by one unit, on another.”

9S felt his internal temperature rising. He had no idea.

“These are the logs of your maintenance sessions with unit 2B from the past week and a half,” she said, still idly perusing them.

9S flushed bright red, as 2B turned briefly to look at him, his head facing the floor.

“Commander, I can vouch for him. Nothing untoward happened, and –”

“Nothing that you know of,” the commander replied.

2B closed her mouth, and went back to looking at 9S, who was now shaking on the spot.

“9S?” 2B asked. Even if he had done something unspeakable, until she knew the specifics, she felt bad for him, seeing him so terrified.

“2B, it's – not what it...” he started, and failed to finish.

“Let me fill you in, 2B. You see, 9S here,” she said, pacing over to him, “took it upon himself to commit a top-level violation of YoRHa code.”

“What exactly was that violation?”

“Accessing the memory storage areas of units under your care is not only a violation of YoRHa protocol, it's also a violation of trust, wouldn't you say, 9S?”

He remained silent.

“These records show exactly what you saw, and when you saw it”, the commander went on, “and they are _quite_ extensive.”

2B continued to look at him, now terrified herself. What had he seen? How much did he know?”

“Luckily for you, 9S, unit 2B is not privy to any classified information – had she been, we wouldn't be talking right now. However,” she paused, still standing directly in front of him, looking down at him, “I can't overlook this.”

9S was starting to panic. He didn't want to forget everything.

“Of course,” the commander put forward, “these logs could easily have been fabricated by any knowledgeable operator with malicious intentions...”

“Th-that must be what happened, then,” he stuttered, looking up at her. “It must be...”

“...but I don't quite believe that is the case,” she continued, ignoring him again, “as I questioned the entire team rather thoroughly. None of them seemed to harbour any ill-intent towards you, and some of them had no idea who you were. It seems you are entirely unremarkable to the majority of them.”

“Commander, there must be some mistake – surely if he knew... about _that_...” 2B offered, uncharacteristically meekly.

“It seems the information you're concerned about was not something he discovered, 2B.”

2B breathed a huge sigh of relief, which made 9S turn to her. _Something he hadn't 'discovered'?_

He was soon snapped out of that train of thought by the commander's harsh tones.

“I won't rule out the possibility that someone does have a personal vendetta against you, 9S. However, I'm inclined to believe that you were, in fact, behind it. And since you seem reluctant to admit it...”

She made a beckoning motion to 2B with her index finger, then pointed at the floor.

“Kneel.”

“Commander?”

“I said _kneel_.”

2B turned to face 9S briefly as she walked forwards, into the centre of the room, before lowering herself carefully on to the cold floor, silently.

“Commander, please, she didn't do anything wrong –”

“Is that an admission of guilt?”

“No,” he said, remembering the consequences of saying such a thing.

“Well, then...” she whispered. “2B, lower your head.”

9S was unbelievably torn. He didn't want to watch 2B be punished for something she had no part in, but no matter which way he looked at it, every option was a losing one.

There were several ways it could go, he thought, as he watched 2B bend over, her nose almost touching the surface of the floor. Either he admitted it, and the commander wiped his memories as standard protocol dictated; or he admitted it, and he would have to deal with 2B demanding to know _why_ he had seen fit to poke around in her memories without permission. The other option was to stay silent, but he also wasn't sure how long he could watch 2B be humiliated like this, or how far the commander was willing to go.

“Commander, is this really necessary? You can... you could do whatever you have to to me, just please, leave her out of –”

“You're exactly right, 9S. I _could_ do whatever I wanted to you, but that would be no way to get you to admit to anything,” came the reply, as she lowered the heel of her boot to 2B's neck. “That's why I called her here. I won't have someone doing such distasteful things on my base.”

For a second, 9S thought she was going to impale 2B's neck, and he almost dashed forward to intervene – but instead, she trapped it between the arch and the heel of her boot, pushing her head sideways against the floor, putting her face in full view of 9S.

It didn't seem like it had cut off her air supply, but it certainly looked like it had made breathing more difficult, as her mouth fell open in an attempt to pull more air into her lungs. 9S felt a huge pang of guilt, but remained silent for now.

2B's skirt fell forwards as her head was pressed to the floor, exposing her bare behind to the both of them. The commander leaned forward, and whispered to her.

“Don't worry, I don't think he'll hold out for very long.”

She pulled out her riding crop from its holder on the side of her dress, looking straight at 9S the entire time, before she spoke.

“It's a shame, really... if you'd just admit it, I wouldn't have to do this at all,” she said, as she drew her arm back and delivered a sharp smack with the crop to 2B's rear. She didn't react, other than to breathe a little heavier for a short time.

“Commander, I –”

“Yes, 9S?” she asked gently, delivering another smack, harder this time. 2B visibly shuffled, attempting to make a sound, but only managing a cough, and drooling onto the floor.

He bit his lip. The commander's expression turned from soft to serious immediately, as she let 2B have another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

“You really should say something, 9S,” stated the commander. “Even though this torture isn't anything to her, I think she might be starting to enjoy it... maybe you knew she was into this, though? After all, you were the one who spent so much time in her mind.”

9S looked down at 2B's pitiful figure on the floor. She had already been reduced to a whining, drooling mess after only a few minutes. He couldn't stand to see her this way. Whether he lost his memories or not, he wasn't prepared to stand by and watch.

“Fine,” he said, no longer stammering. “Fine. You're right. I admit it, I – ”

“Oh, 9S...” said the commander, voice suddenly full of faux-pity, looking up at him. “I already _know_ it was you...”

He almost choked on his tongue. She knew?

“Operators can't fabricate those logs, and I didn't speak to a single one of them about you. That's not what I want you to admit...”

_Then what was?_

“What the hell are you doing this to her for, then?”

“I want you to admit to her _why_ you did it, 9S...”

His throat almost closed up entirely. 2B managed to turn her head enough under the boot to look up at him.

“Tell her,” said the commander, her voice deep and breathy. “Tell her what you found in there, too.”

“I... 2B...”

The commander changed her approach, using the end of her crop to lightly rub 2B's entrance through her leotard while she spoke. 2B whimpered softly.

“I read them too, you know,” she whispered, gesturing with the papers in her hand. “I know what you went looking for, but _she_ doesn't...”

“I can't do that...”

“Then why don't I read her a few choice excerpts?”

“No, please, she'll hate –”

“ _11945, 20/05, 17:28:19. Access to emotional centre. Recorded thought function of unit 9S. 'I wonder what she actually thinks of me, though...'_ ”

“Stop it, please, you have to stop –”

“ _11945, 27/05, 11:07:28. Access to emotional centre. Recorded thought function of unit 9S. 'Why won't she show me that she likes me, though? If she feels this way, then... why does she act the way she does?'”_

“What do you want from me?! What does it matter to _you_ what I feel?” He was terrified – he was shouting at the person who had the power to decommission him entirely, if she saw fit. But yet somehow, the thought of 2B seeing him as some kind of a disgusting, horrific mind-invader was more terrifying to him still.

“I want you to be honest with her,” said the commander, unfazed by his aggression. “She deserves the truth as much as you do. She deserves to know how you truly feel. She deserves to not be caught in uncertainty for the rest of her –”

“Fine,” spat 9S. It wasn't how he'd planned on revealing the information to 2B, if he had ever planned on it to begin with, but he wasn't about to let it come out against his will, in this way. “Fine. I'm in love with her.”

2B's eyes opened wide behind her visor. 9S looked down at her, and smiled.

“I'm sorry, I'm being so unprofessional, but... it's true. I love you, 2B. I've loved you since the first day I met you, and I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted you, each and every day. Happy now?” he said, turning to the other woman, the smile slipping from his face.

The commander looked him up and down, continuing her crop's treacherous path up and down 2B's sensitive, now glistening slit.

“It's a start,” she said, quietly, suppressing a smile. “But why don't you prove it?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Don't pretend like you haven't thought about this a hundred times a day, 9S...” the commander said, removing the offending instrument from 2B, and sliding it up 9S's thigh instead.

He said nothing. The worst was already over. 2B knew how he felt, and he'd have to deal with the consequences of that later.

“You don't know me,” hissed 9S. “You don't know what I think –”

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” said the commander, smirking, as her crop encountered resistance a little further up, and a little sooner than she expected. “It seems like you're even thinking of it right now, despite everything.”

He swallowed hard, his bitter retort seeming so weak, now. He hadn't even realised when he'd gotten turned on.

“Just look, 9S... don't you just want to come over and take her, right now? You should know better than anyone how much she wants you, shouldn't you?”

“No,” he said, as defiantly as the situation allowed.

“If you won't give her what she needs, perhaps I'll have to reset your memory area after all... better luck next time and all that, hm?”

9S gritted his teeth. Everything inside him was telling him to just let her do it. Let her wipe his memories. Let it be over.

Well... almost everything.

“2B...”

The commander eased off the pressure on her neck, just a little. Enough for her to talk. She gasped, breathing hard, and unsteady.

“9S...”

“I don't want to forget you,” he said, his voice shaking.

“Do you really love me?”

“Of course I do... I'd do anything for you, even if it means I do have to forget, because of her sick, twisted –”

“You won't.”

“Wh–”

“She... she isn't wrong... I do want you,” 2B said weakly, in a half-moan, “and... I don't want to lose you.” She stopped short of finishing that sentence with 'again'.

The commander let up all the pressure on 2B's neck, stepping off it entirely, and pacing back and forward in front of the pair.

“Well, let's say I _am_ willing to overlook this... with a few conditions...”

“What is it you want from us, exactly?” asked 2B from the floor, massaging her throat.

“For you to be honest with each other,” she replied, simply.

“So what are these... 'conditions', then?” said 9S, doing his best to position himself to hide his erection.

“I want you to give her what she wants, 9S,” she purred. “But... since she's getting what she wants, I expect her to show a little restraint, too.”

“Restraint?” 2B asked, puzzled.

“Yes, restraint... I know you're quite familiar with the concept, as far as showing your emotions goes, at least,” said the commander, making 2B look at the floor. “But let's have you exercise that restraint in a different way, this time, hm?”

“Get to the point,” said 9S. “We'll play your fucked-up game, so we can all forget about this and get on with what matters, so just stop beating around the god-damn bush.”

“Fine,” said the commander, her smirk disappearing. “But this isn't a 'game'. If she makes a single sound, I'm wiping your memory, 9S.”

“You're kidding,” he replied, flatly.

“It's fine, 9S,” said 2B, unfastening her visor, and then giving him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. “I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“I... really don't think I'd care, even if it did...”

“Very touching,” said the commander. “But if you're going to do it, just get on with it.”

“2B... this isn't quite how I imagined it, but...”

“Enough,” stated the commander, delivering a surprise smack to 2B's ass, making the girl moan. “Stop stalling.”

9S shot the commander a look of pure venom, unfastening the belt of his shorts. Her response was to bend down behind 2B, still on all fours, and pull her leotard to the side.

His breath hitched – she really was soaking. A trickle of wetness flowed down her thigh freely, and she whimpered again. It did happen to be one of the things he had found out on his journey through her memories, but he hadn't thought it'd be something she was _this_ into.

“Oh, I see you're just as ready for this as she is,” hummed the commander, licking her lips, as 9S pulled down both pairs of his shorts. He chose to say nothing to her, but spoke to 2B.

“Let's pretend she isn't here, okay?”

“Right...”

9S got to his own knees, trying to put himself at the same level as 2B. She repositioned herself slightly, so that he was at the right height to slip inside her. It put him at ease a little, knowing that she wanted it this badly.

“Remember, 2B, not a single sound,” chided the commander.

2B shook her head slowly, not looking up.

9S thought he'd do his best to keep quiet too, in some form of solidarity with her. He pushed the very tip of his length against her entrance, that was so soaking wet already. He decided to try to go as slowly as was possible, to ease into her – if he didn't surprise her, there'd be less chance of her making any kind of sound.

He was thankful for, yet felt guilty over, the fact that he was allowed to make all the noise he liked; he was unable to stop a soft moan from escaping his lips as he felt himself bottom out inside her, his pelvis hitting her rear with a light, wet slap.

The commander kneeled down in front of 2B, whose eyes were closed, bottom lip trapped beneath her teeth. She cupped her face in her hands gently.

“Have you ever felt it inside, before? Of course, I know you can't answer right now, but judging by that wonderful expression, I have a feeling you haven't...”

9S stayed in place for a little while, giving them both a chance to recover from the initial wave of pleasure. He was still intent on pretending it was just the two of them, and he prayed 2B was doing the same.

The commander had other ideas, however, slipping off 2B's headband, and running her fingers through the girl's hair as 9S withdrew, then slowly pushed himself back inside her.

“It feels so good, doesn't it?”

2B's answer was to screw her eyes shut tighter and try to turn her head away from the teasing voice. That was a fruitless affair, though, as the commander simply followed her head.

“You don't want him to stop, do you? You don't want him to stop, even knowing it'll push even your willpower to its limits... admirable.”

9S was doing his best to ignore the sensations of being inside her; inside someone he loved more than he wanted to take his next breath. Inside someone he found so intensely beautiful. Inside someone who was so, so very soft, he thought, as his palms gripped her waist. Someone who was shivering lightly every time he slid back into her.

The more he thought about it, the more he found himself slipping into a rhythm, against his will. He had planned on taking it as slowly as possible, but... she felt so wonderful, wrapped around him, her walls practically holding his cock in a tight embrace, growing more reluctant to let him leave after every single thrust.

The commander continued to caress 2B's hair, noting her face turning redder and redder, her breathing getting heavier.

“God... he must feel so damn good, mustn't he? I've never seen you make a face like that before, 2B,” whispered the commander into her ear.

2B shook her head back and forth, as if she could somehow shake the teasing words out of her head.

“I do wonder how long he can hold on, don't you? You know, he's been holding back for a long, long time...”

2B's face contorted, before relaxing again, her mouth hanging agape as 9S started to thrust a little harder, and a little more frequently. Evidently, he wasn't able to hold himself back as well as she'd hoped.

“It doesn't look like he's doing too well, does it? Should I go back there and see how he's doing?”

2B thrashed her head back and forth, even more aggressively than the last time.

“Oh, you want me to stay here, with you?” asked the commander in light, breathy tones, stroking 2B's cheek.

The white haired girl nodded slowly. It wasn't that she wanted to hear what the commander had to say – she just knew that 9S wouldn't hold out against that degree of mental torment, after feeling how he was reacting to simply being inside her.

“That's a real pity,” said the commander in mocking tones, standing up to walk around her to where 9S was positioned. “I think I'll go and help the poor boy out...” 2B wanted to scream, wanted to beg her to stop, to come back, and keep teasing her – she was helpless in her current position, and now she had no choice but to focus on suppressing the sensations that were making her want to push back against him, making her want to direct him... call his name...

The commander sat down next to 9S, taking a position that was close enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder, if she so desired.

“Sorry about all that, 9S,” whispered the commander next to his ear, in infuriatingly soothing tones. “I just want the best for you both, you know?”

9S said nothing, refusing to even turn his head.

“It's not good to keep these things bottled up inside, and I'm not just talking about your feelings right now, either, 9S...” she teased, her lips brushing against his ear.

Still, he said nothing, breathing heavily as he continued his steady thrusting.

“Holding back won't do her any favours, you know... don't you think I know what she's thinking, right now?”

“Shut up...” he said.

The commander grinned, outside of his line of vision. She had already won. He had acknowledged her presence.

“The longer you prolong it, the more you'll be making it harder on her, and easier for yourself...”

“Just – go... you're... getting what you want...”

“Oh, but 9S...” she said, in sultry, sweet tones, “I only want this to pass by without incident...”

“I said... _shut_... _up..._ ”

The commander sighed. “The longer you hold off, the more intense this is going to be for you, 9S... do you really think she'll be able to handle that? The poor thing is practically going insane even now...”

He screwed his eyes shut. Was she right?

“I'll tell you what,” she said, “if she can last another five minutes without letting a single sound slip out from those pretty lips of hers, I'll let her scream the Bunker down, after that.”

9S knew he and 2B were thinking the exact same thing. Even five minutes was positively an eternity.

“Just to show that I really do have your best interests at heart, I'll allow her _one_ word, 9S... let's see how she uses it. Say whatever you like, 2B.”

2B moaned, hard, letting out what sounded like years of pent-up frustration, before letting her voice drop to barely a whisper.

“N-nines...”

9S nearly crumpled into a heap on the spot, but he held steady, somehow. He caressed her hips lightly, whispering her own name in return, over and over again.

The commander snorted. “I wondered if she'd go with that...”

Unfortunately, 2B's choice of word had done nothing to quell 9S's desire – if anything, she had only made it worse.

“I can see you want to reward her for that... don't you, 9S?” she said, her hand in his hair now, on the base of his neck.

“Please... just stop...”

“You want to make her yours, don't you?”

“I...”

“You want to let it all go, don't you, you want it to let it all out –”

He exhaled sharply.

“– inside her.”

“P-please! Stop!”

The commander grabbed his head, pressing her lips tightly to his ear.

“You want to cum inside her, no matter the consequences, don't you?”

 _God, yes,_ he thought, before trying to shake his head free of her grip. She didn't let go, though. And he only just now realised that he was fucking her harder, and faster. He heard her frenzied panting.

“You want to cum inside, you want to claim what's yours...”

He found himself unable to resist the urge to keep thrusting into her at his current pace, unable to resist her intoxicating softness, as his hands explored her sides, her waist, her ass.

“There's only a minute left, you know... I'm sure she can last that long no matter what you do now, right?”

2B was almost drawing blood from biting her lip so hard. Her visual feed was unfocused. But she could hear every word being whispered into 9S's ear, and she felt his reaction to each and every one of those words. She wanted it too. She wanted him to fill her. For a few fleeting seconds, she didn't care about the consequences either – all that mattered was that he made her entirely his.

9S was so impossibly hard – every single artificial vein on his penis was pronounced, clearly visible, throbbing. He was fighting with everything he had to resist the desire to finish inside her, to take her for his own, but he couldn't stop what he was doing. He just couldn't. He couldn't. Stop. Fucking her.

The commander seized her chance.

“You need this, 9S...

You need to cum, right now...

Inside her... _deep_ inside...

She wants it, she can't live without it...

Just listen to her, fighting so hard for your sake, but she doesn't need to, does she?

She's aching for you, 9S...

 

Just twenty seconds left, you know...”

 

He was past the point of return, but he had to do his best. He had to. It was such a pathetic, insignificant space of time. Not even the time it took him to put his boots on in the morning. He fought, and fought, and fought, but her insides were convulsing around the head of his cock. It was almost too much to bear.

“Ten,” said the commander, licking the poor, suffering boy's earlobe.

“Nine...s,” she delivered, with a grin. “Eight...”

“Sev- _ohh_.”

9S had started shuddering, his thrusts short and rapid. He'd _almost_ made it. He'd been so _close._ He pushed himself inside her as far as he could go, screaming her name. 2B writhed and contorted underneath him, stuffing her fist into her mouth as far as it would go, as her other arm gave out beneath her.

“I hope you won't regret that... six...”

9S still couldn't stop fucking her. He just couldn't. There was so much of him inside her it was dripping out of her, running down her thighs, he was still spasming inside of her, making her match his own shuddering, as he continued to fill her with his hot, thick –

“Oh... _mmnn_... that's nice... very nice... five...”

9S's mind went blank. He had no strength left. He felt like he skipped over a few seconds.

2B was crying from holding back so much, as tears spilled forth from her shimmering eyes, and onto the floor.

“One...”

“Zero.”

“ _OH, FUCK, MMMMMMMNNNN, FUCK.... MMMNNNNNINES, NINES, NINES, NINES, NINES, NINES NIIIINESSSssss...”_

 

“There, now...” whispered the commander, after a while, her own arousal now palpable. “Doesn't that feel better, to be honest with each other?”

“You're... messed up...” panted 9S, looking her straight in the eyes. “You would've... erased my memory... over one more second?”

“Oh, that? I'd never do something so cruel without good reason. I had no intention of ever doing that to you – it was only a minor offence, after all. But... you two couldn't keep going the way you were going. It was affecting mission efficiency.”

“You're... joking...”

“I don't joke, 9S.”

She turned on her heel, and made to walk towards the door.

“I'll let you two do some talking. I have something I have to attend to.”

The pair of them collapsed onto each other on the floor, not caring how uncomfortable it was. They couldn't have made it to the sofa if they had tried.

They met each other's eyes.

“For the... love of...” began 9S.

“What a total... freak...” breathed 2B.

“Seriously, who even... ah, whatever,” he said, his head resting in the crook of her neck. 2B ran her delicate fingers through his hair.

“All this because you couldn't just _ask_ me what I was thinking...”

“As if you would've told me!”

“Mm... true.”

“Well, you know now, so...”

“Tell me again, please... now it's just us...”

9S swallowed hard. It felt so much harder this time.

“I – I love you, 2B.”

She sighed contentedly.

“Aren't you gonna say it back?”

“Make me,” she said, with a girlish giggle unlike anything 9S had ever heard from her before.

He turned over and kissed her for the first time on those soft, perfect lips, for what felt like a century.

“How about now?”

“You're getting there,” she laughed, as she pulled him back in for more.

 


End file.
